


时间无尽

by grinneryaki2121



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M, 现实向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grinneryaki2121/pseuds/grinneryaki2121
Summary: 像飞鸟，归寂孤岛。





	时间无尽

1.  
今天也一样平凡，岳明辉在午休后跑去买了一排AD钙奶，李英超藏在冰箱的最里面，路过的李振洋拿出一瓶喝掉，吃完苹果的卜凡凡看见了垃圾桶里的空瓶子，打开冰箱，被同样路过的李英超锁着脖子往后拖。一米九二的巨人多了一个一米七九的挂件，哎哎哎弟弟我不喝热量高我不能喝减肥要紧你快撒手，像游乐园里的转飞椅一样转，然而，一米七九怎么也不肯下来。  
 “哎哟，好啦，不闹。”  
最后还是在练习室里听到动静的岳明辉把李英超摘下来的。  
小弟气鼓鼓地从冰箱里淘出剩下的三瓶钙奶，李振洋暴力开袋，塑料膜扯得七零八落，吸管也跑出来。李英超一根吸管插一瓶，三瓶齐喝，活像嘬口琴，脸也嘬红了，卜凡嘟嘟囔囔的走开，这年头都什么事儿啊，还不许穷人喝点奶啦。  
“我岳叔的奶！不许喝！”  
“哎，不是你岳叔——是你岳叔买给你的，好不好？”  
听见危险发言的岳明辉连忙摆手，他不是他没有他没干，小弟咱不能这样。  
“没事儿的弟弟，咱下次还买。”  
嘬完钙奶的李英超打了一个小嗝，三瓶一起扔进垃圾桶里，岳明辉胡噜胡撸顺顺他的毛。  
“妈妈对你不好吗？”  
“就你对我好，行了吧。”  
嘿这小子，还不乐意了。  
后来的大厂百来人，岳明辉的儿子似乎有千千万，怎么一天天的谁都要来找岳明辉，怎么一天天的岳明辉都去睡别人宿舍，怎么一天天的岳明辉都和别人窜在一起唱拉普，怎么一天天的岳明辉都在和别人咕咚英语。李英超有点火大，妈我不干了，岳明辉继续顺毛，妈没要二胎。  
“爹也不能要！”  
“好好好——”  
岳明辉到现在也没想明白自己怎么就成了一个“坚强”的“单身母亲”，想来想去，哎，他也不舍得说小李英超，这孩子挂在自己身上晃悠，闹着自己帮他带零食，开着小汽车去转望京，行行行，都行。还在公司的时候呢，其实大家都对弟弟好，每个人的好法可能都不太同吧，本质还是有些地方一样的，心疼呗，小孩子，一个人跑来北京，学都不上了，非要成为自己嘴巴里的那个人。发现现实与理想不符合，虚空里扇自己一巴掌，那我还是得继续。  
岳明辉挺佩服的，李英超虎逼虎逼一小孩儿，嘴巴闲不住，那他要什么就给什么，说什么应什么，小孩聪明，自己有数，所以他很少慌。第一次有点慌手脚，李英超非要叫他妈，岳明辉说，不不不，叫爸爸，李英超继续妈妈妈妈妈妈妈妈，你是我妈，你就是我妈。岳明辉差一点以为他在骂人，对上李英超能滋水的大眼睛，瘫了，行吧，妈就妈吧，好歹多个儿子。  
说来也有点奇怪，李英超这个人，被李振洋按在地上晃脑袋也没喊过一声爸爸，对着岳明辉妈妈妈妈的永远叫的欢，可能，也只是可能，他想让岳明辉成为他的谁。  
那也成吧，不然咋地。  
   
真是平凡的一天。  
 

  
2.  
17年的夏天，北京下着暴雨。这个城市的雨很有特色，劈头盖脸的下，二十四小时不停，积水潭下一站还是积水潭。窗外暴雨阑珊，李振洋开始感伤了，淋不湿屋内的你。  
岳明辉的心情是被淋透的。  
为啥？倦怠了呗，有些看不清路了，有那么点点疲乏了。你说，天天练天天练，膝盖都练出东西了，回头看，还是不知道自己练了什么，经济上精神上压力都开始炸了。你想当明星吗？这个说法有意思。但做起来，太他妈有意思了。  
浇凉水的习惯是从那时候开始的。  
燥的慌，皮肤都在炸，汗水流下来也炸，冰凉的水装在红色塑料桶里，从脊椎倒下来，整个人哆嗦，好了，清醒了，那我们继续。  
   
“岳叔，我觉得你不太对劲。”  
练习室里关着灯，只剩下岳明辉和李英超两个人贴着墙，一屁股坐在地上。坐在身边的李英超直截了当地扔出这句话，岳明辉顿了一下，又堆起笑，你懂啥啊你就乱说。  
李英超往自己的嘴里塞一颗糖，我是不懂，但我这时候能懂你，我也急，但急有什么用啊，岳叔，我们现在真的都不是那个最好最好的状态。  
“还有路要走呢。”  
岳明辉感叹，这小子真是人精，天天惯着他，没想到比自己还明白。  
暴雨后是暴热，所幸一场秋雨一场寒，八月底的那场细雨终于落下来，融化在土里，夜里开始凉爽了。  
 

  
3.  
转机前都要经历一些东西的吧，沉寂，暴躁，无奈，甚至是放弃抵抗的心思，好的坏的都得来一遍。你蹦一下子，我跳一脚，脾气这个东西，轮番来。  
岳明辉伤到腰的那阵子，坤音三个弟弟急的要命。搀着的搀着，揉腰的揉腰，自己这上着课呢，舞蹈刚过两遍，大吼一声老师我要去厕所，溜到岳明辉在的房间，隔着后门的玻璃往里头看。老岳扶着腰坐在角落里的椅子，低着头，看不清表情，一个弟弟开了门就走进去，谁的眼光也不顾。  
这节目不像他们在公司里，迟到了扣工资，那再许愿下下个月不犯事儿。掉名次就是掉名次，淘汰就是淘汰，回不来的。谁拼命练习不是为了出道啊，甭管能不能走到最后，往前走一名是一个，别输，千万别认输。  
真男人，不能虚，但也不能不害怕，他们四个没把这件事情摆在明面上说，但心底里都在咬着牙，一遍一遍的，不能散。  
他们四个不能散。  
当林彦俊把那最后几个名字撕出来，李英超脑子炸了，岳明辉被投出去，那意味着什么他门门儿清楚。投出去其实也就是换个教室的功夫，他扭头去看坐在椅子上的岳明辉，他就坐在自己身边，但岳明辉整个人在他眼里都虚成一片泡影了。这是他第一次感觉两人之间的一些东西在摇摇欲坠，他想伸手拉住他，他把岳明辉的名字写在第一行。  
他什么都知道，岳明辉这三个字对自己意味着什么，李英超太清楚了。  
岳明辉扶着腰，出了教室的门，李英超心里骂了一万句脏话。他想着岳明辉运气再背，下一个房间里还有他凡哥在。录完这一段，他回到宿舍，才知道岳明辉甚至都没有留在听听。虽然这是一百个男孩的比赛，里面的门道，几个小练习生又怎么掌握，李英超急的想哭，在屋子里转，转来转去都没办法。拳头举起来，想砸墙，差两厘米砸上去，硬生生憋住，坐回岳明辉的铺子，砸他纠成一团的被子。  
他是知道他岳叔的。  
虽然明面上禁止选手们用手机，到了后期，其实手上都拿着。舆论圈的腥风血雨，谁看不见，还有专门蹲着豆瓣直播偶组的人，几个人聚在一起磨磨叽叽。李英超第一回看就被吓住了，关于岳叔的一些东西，从第一个字开始就揪着心。男孩儿里抑郁的不少，大厂有专门的医生，一拨一拨人，甚至排着队去看。生存是残酷的，这是一场不成功便成仁的生存战。李英超问过岳明辉，出去以后会怎么样呢，岳明辉捏一捏他的脸，你要出道。  
“岳叔，那些都不是真的。”  
“嗯。”  
岳明辉回到宿舍，见李英超揪着自己的被子撒火，慢慢挪过去，哎，儿子，你咋啦。  
你说我还能咋了，岳明辉，你的心能不能往自己身上留一留。  
“留了啊。”  
李英超狠狠瞪他一眼，想抱他，又莫名地不敢伸出手。

60进35那一次录制，李英超站在晋级台上，一通心底话说完，心都沉到海底了，他只想吸鼻子，最好泪水全都吸回去，别哭。明眼人都看得出来张艺兴的那番话是在救场，李英超听在心里，憋在心里，憋了好一大口气。以前做练习生，以为是累的半死只要坚持就好了，可在这里，坚持本身也能成为一个大笑话。残酷这两个字铺天盖地砸下来，有关生存，有关分别，有关现实，十七岁出头的少年被人按着脖子按在水里，你看清楚，你要看清楚，你面对的一切真相，是长这个样子的。  
所以他特别怕说再见，怕死了。

岳明辉见劝不动他，径自走开了，过了一阵子，男人提一个塑料袋进来，岳明辉说AD钙奶没找着，你要不喝这个，想喝凉的你搁窗外，十分钟能冰。  
李英超从袋子里翻出绿色的芦荟真果粒，插了吸管，非得让岳明辉先喝一口。  
 

   
4.  
李英超喜欢读书，脑子里装着一二三到四五六再到数不清的童话，随口说一句话，都像是从什么美好结局里挑出来的结局，骑着扫帚的小男巫，带着幸运的汤剂，打败恶龙，驯服海啸，还要在赤道上摇着腿转悠。  
   
岳明辉生日，李英超送了他一个白色纸盒子，沉甸甸的，岳明辉打开，那个水晶球开始唱起了歌。他抓着玻璃球上下晃了晃，白色的雪花绕着小房子飞，李英超说，岳叔，我送你一个故事。  
   
“什么故事？”  
   
“一个好故事。”  
   
那一天岳明辉一口吃下一个大的奶油寿桃，满嘴巴甜滋滋的，李英超摇头晃脑地拍着手，别人在唱生日快乐，他的嘴巴里是不成调的歌，福如东海呀寿比南山，岳明辉活的长长久久，开心快乐一辈子。  
 

  
5.  
当偶像，哎，想当年黑泡梦爆炸的都能换三百件Supreme了，谁想到是谁现在对着小姑娘舞着跨呢。  
   
令人腰疼。  
   
岳明辉有时候是嘴巴碎了点，该狠还是狠，狠的任谁看了也心疼。搞封闭训练他懒过，也勤过，懒能找出一万种借口，岳明辉当时真迷茫，勤的时候呢，只有一个理由，那就是太迷茫。人要抓住点什么东西，他是这么想的，抓不住的时候就焦躁，就像写一段程序，做一道题，和人争辩，没有底子，他出不了东西，焦躁。  
   
他其实很幸运，真的很幸运，他知道有些人七八年出不了道，出了道，各种倒霉事情，回炉重造越来越老，这是碗毋庸置疑的青春饭，不是谁都能吃，谁有这个运气吃的。磕磕碰碰，各路能人帮持，总算出了道，发了歌，开了见面会，红了。  
   
红了他也有些迷茫，为什么自己能红，红了要做什么，为了什么红的，他做这个是为了红吗，他回答不了。那就忙吧，让自己忙起来。这下好，忙起来，昏天黑地，哪年不知道哪一日，保姆车钻进去再钻出来，床也躺不下几回，缩在椅子里，盖一件衣服凑活。直到公司礼物量暴增，负责授权的实习生焦头烂额写邮件，微博上一个个公告轮番轰炸，他才意识到，哦，我都快三十了啊。  
   
哎呀。  
   
岳明辉挠挠头。  
   
七月十日的最后二十分钟，他从录音室里出来，抽根烟，再去趟洗手间。手上的水没甩干，背后有人戳一戳他的背，一回头，李英超的手心里捧着个味多美的切片蛋糕。  
   
“妈，我刚掐了表，上一秒你满三十了。”  
   
“哟，儿子有心了，这么晚这黑森林你哪弄来的啊。”  
   
“下午买的，放冰箱里呢，我揪着另外两个老的不许偷吃。”  
   
“老个屁啊，你小子真是。”  
   
岳明辉没说谢谢，没必要说，他从李英超手里接过蛋糕，伸舌头舔了舔奶油，还没抬头呢，李英超突然说了一句话，岳明辉端着黑森林蛋糕，懵了。  
 

   
6.  
第一次告白，李英超被岳明辉直接拒绝，温柔好说话的岳先生难得硬起语气，说了一句不行。  
   
哑着嗓子说的。  
 

  
7.  
第二次告白，李英超的第一个我字没说完，岳明辉摸摸他的头，二十二岁的李英超直接泄气。

  
   
8.  
第三次告白，李英超买了半打百威纯生，坐在岳明辉身边一罐一罐喝，喝到岳明辉担心他能给自己喝死，放下手里的琴谱，夺过他的酒，你别喝了。  
   
李英超又把那句话说了一遍，岳明辉说你这孩子怎么我讲什么你都不听呢。  
 

  
9.  
第四次告白，岳明辉没来得及说出那个不字儿，李英超抱着他，妈，岳岳，老岳，岳叔，岳明辉，我真喜欢你。  
   
“岳明辉，我不小了，我和你，我这边儿真的能担着。”  
   
岳明辉习惯性地抬手，想摸摸他的头，在半空里顿了顿，哎，算了，事不过三。

  
   
10.  
生命有长短，两个人的步伐有远近，但痛苦和欢愉没有，所有的故事发生在同一天，发生在一个水晶球里，用手晃一晃，白色的塑料小雪粒摇呀摇。李英超给他的生日礼物总是那一些，除了那一场让岳明辉错不及手的小告白，其他的，水晶球，八音盒，一个自己拼的小手办，还有一些。他们在新加坡拍MV，两个人偷偷跑去看赛车比赛，一辆辆方程式嗖嗖嗖地飞过去，岳明辉眼睛都直了，两只手在空中乱舞，哇啦啦乱叫，比李英超还兴奋，让他想起当年的机器人现场，岳明辉的眼睛比自己还要亮。那一年的七月十一日，岳明辉从自己的被子里发现一辆遥控赛车，两个人绕着别墅转圈，发光的小赛车飞的特别快，岳明辉手里攥着遥控器，李英超跟在他后头跑。  
   
每一年都有值得纪念的日子，生日啦，出道日啦，甚至在某一天，谁给谁送了一张贺卡，谁对谁说了一句话，都记得，都纪念。岳明辉偶尔感叹苦日子要到头啦，李英超却从来不说这些话，每天都是新鲜的，是好的，岳明辉，要乐观一些，咱们确实不容易，可哪来什么苦日子，一样过呗。  
   
所有的故事发生在同一天，从星星眨一下眼睛，再眨一下眼睛。李英超第一次吻岳明辉，一枚创可贴绕在男人的无名指上，他的指尖在肉色的贴布上摩挲。岳明辉的睫毛很长，呼吸在颤抖，李英超的心也在颤抖，如果他的灵魂此时此刻存在于空气里，灵魂也要微微颤抖。喜欢上岳明辉像是一脚踏入爱丽丝的兔子洞，岳明辉是兔子先生，毛躁地盯着手中的怀表，李英超调皮，揪住他的领子，岳明辉，不急，慢慢来，我和你还有很多时间呢。  
   
哎，岳明辉谈过的恋爱不能算多但绝对不能算少，怎么对着李英超偏成初恋了呢。  
   
李英超说岳明辉是兔子先生，岳明辉喜欢叫他小百灵鸟，唱歌好听，相貌也仙儿，他没办法接受有人说李英超不好看。有点像什么母亲的尊严，全世界都不能说自己儿子不好，当然，这是开玩笑了，他是爱认儿子，最乐意让别人叫自己爸爸，可他只乐意李英超喊自己妈妈。没说妈妈非得是女的啊，他不就是吗。李英超是堂堂正正的一个人，他在他十五岁的时候认识他，一步一步看着小孩长大成人，羽翼丰满，看着李英超的肩膀由厚变薄，个字也窜过自己。撒撒娇的时候，还会叫自己妈妈，妈妈就妈妈吧，妈妈也没什么不好，这份独一的亲昵没什么不好。李英超的喜欢似乎自始自终成熟也自始自终幼稚，总而言之从没变过，李英超自己是变了，这感情是真真没变。第一次告白，岳明辉是恍惚的，脑子里飘过的第一个词眼居然是他妈的乱伦，真是走火入魔了，妈妈跟儿子，哪成啊。  
   
别说，李英超还真的黏，掰一次没掰动，行，他再来。  
   
除了李英超自己，谁想到最后真掰松了。要说为什么李英超喜欢谁不好，偏要喜欢岳明辉，你问李英超，肯定能问明白，至于岳明辉，他连自己的感情都不敢主动承认，还让他说，兔子先生早蹦着跑掉了。  
   
其实，岳明辉从一开始便认同李英超身上的那种刺眼光芒，小孩子穿着薄T恤从玻璃门推开进来，厚厚的黑色刘海，茶色大眼睛里满是兴奋，刚从国企辞职的岳明辉晃神，他似乎有一阵子没见到这兴奋了。他宁愿光芒大一点儿，再大一点儿，大到谁的眼睛都睁不开。直到他悄悄睁开眼睛缝，那光芒突然柔和了，站在他面前，他为他而来。  
   
任谁看到李英超，第一眼，都要夸一句天真，即使他不小了，任谁都认为在他这儿，有一些东西不能动。可是飞鸟如何愿意被关在笼子里，他要去暴风与波涛之间飞，飞累了落下来，落脚的选择不多也不少，有海上漂浮的树枝，有呼吸的鲸鱼，有礁石，他差点落在白色的浪花尖。  
   
还记得第一次见面会试衣服，李英超那件白色夹克缀满了羽毛，岳明辉摸一摸，手感有一点点扎，李英超问岳叔我帅不，岳明辉夸张地点头，帅，贼拉帅，帅惨啦。  
   
开场前，舞台黑成一片，比当年的练习室还黑，还吵，岳明辉先走去站位，李英超在他后头，冲着他跑过来，两个人都紧张的要死，一句话都不敢说，岳明辉的脑海里却突然响起李英超的声音，岳明辉，岳明辉。  
   
浸没在光芒里的李英超像一只无尘鸟，他的翅膀都在耀眼，岳明辉生不出羡慕，就这么看着。  
   
万幸，在不会结束的故事里，无尘鸟终于寻到他偏爱的孤岛。  
   
岳明辉眨一眨眼睛，李英超问岳明辉，你是不是又哭了，岳明辉用鼻音嗯了一声，再摇摇头。  
 

 

  
   
 

  
   
———————————————————  
“我是出了事我担当。”

“出了事我担当，我抢了你的。”


End file.
